An Inquisitive Mind
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Curiosity is a dangerous thing, as Inuyasha is about to find out. Ah well, no pain, no gain. Belated White Day fic


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**An Inquisitive Mind**

* * *

"For me?"

The boy scowled.

"Keh! Duh! Who else would it be for?!" He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Just...open it..."

"Thank you." She said trying not to let his attitude ruin the, otherwise lovely, gift.

"'s nothing much..."

She wasn't sure if he was being polite or just insecure but she put on her biggest smile and began opening the small box.

"Oh...Inuyasha."

"Crap! Why are you crying? Don't you like it? Did I get the wrong one? I was sure I got the right one...I think..." He paused for a second before crouching in dejection. "Damn...I got the wrong one..."

"No...no, not at all. It's...it's just right. Thank you." She knelt before him and made sure he caught her eyes before smiling. "It's wonderful...I really like it..."

"Keh..." But the blush said more.

"Aw. And you got me chocolate too." She said waving the bar happily.

"Keh." A sudden silence came upon both of them. His ears twitched. "So...you gonna put it on or what?"

Kagome's smile faded.

"I don't think I should."

"What?!"

She was rejecting him?

"Well...it's just..."

"You don't like it."

"No...not at all." She waved her hands rapidly in denial. "It's just...well...it's...I don't want it to break...and what with youkai attacks and all...I..." She could see him doubting himself and the gift. "Inuyasha." She patted his arm gently "I really appreciate the gift, and I want to treasure it...not have it broken in battle, you understand? It's too special to do that."

"Keh! You think I wouldn'a thought of that? That's why I had Totosai forge it. It's darn near unbreakable. You can take it on and off as you please, and better yet..." He picked the trinket up and swung it around a few times. Kagome's eyes widened. "...it's a weapon too!" He grinned boisterously.

"It...grows...?"

"Yep! Molded after Tessaiga."

"Oh..."

"Hell! Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know what to say...it's so thoughtful of you."

"Keh! It'll help keep you safe when you get yourself into trouble..."

"Hey..." She pouted.

"Of course, I'll be the one protecting you...this is just...for..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know. Thank you." She turned around and lifted her hair. "Put it on me, please?" The cold weight of the necklace settled against her collarbone. It fitted perfectly.

"I really am grateful." She smiled. "Actually, I'm more surprised than anything."

He threw her a quirk-browed half-lidded glance.

"That...you remembered...today..."

"You told me it was today." He countered. "You said so last month."

"I know..."

She saw his ears droop.

"You didn't think I'd remember?"

"I...I didn't think you'd do anything like this." She bit her lip. "You're not the most...er..."

"What? Smart? Thoughtful? Kind? Keh! 'course I'm not! I'm just a...Dammit Kagome! I thought..."

"No!" Her eyes were widened in her horror. "Goodness! I never thought that...it's just...you're not the most romantic of people...that's all."

He really wanted to believe her.

"I don't want to fight, Inuyasha, not today. I'm very touched by your gift." She smiled before reaching out to hug him. "It never once crossed my mind, you know?"

He didn't answer.

"From what you said about yourself...it never crossed my mind, because you are kind, and smart, and thoughtful...and I am all the more lucky for it."

She knew her words had reached him when his arms came to cradle her back.

"If anyone's got luck...it's me." He murmured.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for everything!" She disentangled herself from his arms to reach for the box again. "And...I've gotta try this! I don't know how you found out about my favourite chocolate...but I'm glad you did."

His eyes clamped onto the pink wrapper; the smell from the chocolate was oddly pleasant, and he was curious. His mind vaguely played some piece of information about chocolate and himself but he ignored it. This was too interesting! She winked before pulling the wrapper down and biting into the bar with gusto.

What did it taste like? It looked smooth...did it taste smooth? If it smelled like strawberry...why was it brown? And if it was brown...wasn't it burned? He couldn't stand it! He had to know!

With a swift swoop his mouth clamped on the end of the chocolate bar which Kagome hadn't managed to bite at yet. Oh it was _good _! Really good! Sweet and fluffy-like. The brown stuff wasn't strawberry – he figured the stuff in the middle was. He nibbled happily lost in the wonderful land of chocolate before he realised one thing: Kagome wasn't moving. More importantly her lips were currently pressed against his, chocolate and all. With a small squeak he retreated expecting the mother of all sittings.

Kagome just continued to stare.

"Er..."

He hated being incapable of coming up with relevant comments.

"Sorry?" He said sheepishly, feeling quite a bit like Miroku.

"Are you...?"

That was not what he had expected her to say.

"Ummm..." But his reply didn't get much further – a spasm weaved through him driving him to his knees. Kagome lunged for him immediately, allowing him repose on her shoulder.

"Come now."

"Kagome...?" What had just happened? What was happening? Why did he suddenly feel like...? Oh no! Oh, hell no! His stomach lurched.

"Damn!"

Kagome reached for her backpack and brought out a towel. With soft strokes she cleaned his face while he felt his eyes cross with pain.

"Drink." She offered him her water bottle.

"Ugh." This was beyond embarrassing; he was mortified.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" He barely managed to nod. With great care she re-arranged their position: resting him on his front, pillowing his head on her knees.

"Geez! Silly man!" He cringed. "I told you chocolate was bad for you."

Chocolate had done that? Ah, well...he would always remember the taste. In saying that, he knew he would also be remembering a lot _more_ about his run-in with chocolate.

He managed to grin despite the pain.

_Totally worth it!_

* * *

**Author's Note: A very very very belated White Day fic. Much love to all! :D**

* * *


End file.
